


Vigilance

by TigStripe



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jack does his job very well, M/M, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: An explosion at a lab in Global Dynamics sends Carter on a bit of an emotional trip.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Vigilance

It happened in the blink of an eye. No one saw the chemicals reacting until it was too late to add a neutralizing agent to the compound in the large storage tank. The groaning of the metal frame as the container superheated was the only indication that something had gone wrong before the glass cracked. The detonation rocketed through the lab, along with scalding liquids and dangerous fumes, thoroughly covering everything in sight.

Including those present in the lab.

The response was swift, but the damage had been done: several lab technicians were down, along with the project coordinator and general supervisor.

But all Jack cared about was the Director, who was being laid out on a medical bed in front of him, unmoving. Nathan’s face was covered in lacerations from the exploding glass and second degree burns on his cheeks and forehead as he breathed through an oxygen mask. Little bits of glass could still be seen caught in his beard on the sides of his face.

Allison stood on the opposite side of the bed, looking down at him with sadness in her eyes as she held the hand Jack hadn’t already grabbed. She looked up to the monitors at the head of the bed, looking at his vitals with worry. They were stable, but weak.

“He inhaled a lot of the compound’s fumes, but we were able to get him on the ventilator pretty quickly,” she said softly, squeezing Nathan’s hand. 

Jack didn’t even look at her. His eyes were transfixed on Nathan’s, closed peacefully as though he’d simply drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. The fumes had caused small seizures in everyone affected, forcing the medical staff to medically sedate them long enough to get them on oxygen therapy. Nathan was one step away from being comatose.

“I want Jo and Fargo in here and investigating what went wrong ASAP.” Jack could barely hear Allison barking orders to other GD personnel, but her urgency helped to bring him around to the present.

Jack looked up, his eyes blank, devoid of any real emotion. “I’ll help,” he said quietly.

Allison looked back at him, surprised. She shook her head. “No, no, Carter, just stay with Nathan. Jo’s got this.”

He settled back on the stool beside Nathan’s bed for a moment, his eyes once again taking in the sight before him. With every passing second, his chest felt closer to erupting. There was pain, sadness, worry, and anger, all fighting for dominance in his heart and in his head. But the blank expression on his face was what felt the most natural. He couldn’t bring himself to cry or yell. Nothing felt right.

“Carter.”

Jack looked up at Allison.

“He’ll be okay.”

“Theoretically?”

“No, Jack. I promise.”

“Thanks, Allison.”

Half an hour later, Jack stomped his way into the central hub at GD, eyes scouring the room for his target. It didn’t take long - despite her small stature, Jo Lupo had a large presence. He made his way up to her, the anger finally displaying in his fists and eyes.

She noticed, holding a tablet close to her. “Carter, I’m sorry about Stark.”

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked. His chest felt like he was trying to plug a dam with chewing gum. He couldn’t just sit there in the med lab - he needed to do  _ something. _

“Actually, yes.” She handed him the tablet. On it was a list of names, including Nathan’s. “There was evidence of tampering with the compound that exploded. Forensics thinks someone introduced an additional chemical to the experiment to cause a gradually increasing chemical reaction. By all estimates, it would have taken about half an hour for the reaction to reach the point it did.” She pointed at the list. “This is a list of everyone affected by the explosion in the lab. The list is the same as the list of people assigned to the demonstration. Except  _ one  _ person wasn’t there, although they did sign in this morning for their shift.”

Jack zeroed in on the one highlighted name on the list. “What? Who?”

“An intern named Daniel Bentley. I’ve been looking for him since the accident, but he’s not on the grounds. If you could head out into town and find him-”

He shoved the tablet back at Jo. “On it.” He took a few steps toward the door, each one angrier than the last.

“Carter, wait.”

Jack looked back at her, his face red.

“Don’t kill him. We don’t know if it’s his fault.”

It didn’t take long for Jack to track Bentley down. He found him at home, hurriedly packing clothes into a suitcase. Bentley almost jumped out a window to evade being caught, but Deputy Andy was waiting outside, causing the intern to hesitate just enough for Jack to tackle him to the wall. In a matter of minutes, he was cuffed and on his way back to GD under police supervision.

In what seemed like no time at all, Jack appeared in the central hub and practically dragged Bentley up to Jo. “Got ‘im.”

Her eyebrows spoke for her. That was  _ fast. _

“This is unlawful entry,” Bentley muttered. “I know my rights-”

“Evidently, you don’t,” Jo snapped. “‘The personal belongings and homes of Global Dynamics employees, interns, and auxiliary staff may be confiscated and/or searched by local law enforcement without permit or court order in the event of suspicion of abandonment, inadequacy,  _ or sabotage.’  _ It’s in your contract.”

Jack handed Bentley over to Jo’s security. When he looked back at her, the anger was gone, replaced by worry.

“Any change in Nathan?” His voice was much stronger than he felt.

“I haven’t been in to see him, but I would think Allison would tell me if something wasn’t going well.”

“Okay. You got this creep?” he asked, jerking his head in Bentley’s direction.

“Sure. Go be with Stark.” She placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I owe you one, Carter.”

The med lab was just a quick jog down the hall, and soon Jack’s feet slowed as he approached Allison standing beside Nathan’s bed. She noticed him over her shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

“Any changes?” Jack asked.

She gave a slow shrug, her arms folded in front of her. “He’s awake, but a little loopy. He’s clear to breathe on his own, but we’re keeping him on some heavy pain killers for the moment.” She gave him a small smile. “He asked for you as soon as he woke up, you know.”

The weight in Jack’s stomach disappeared and his shoulders straightened. He grinned, his vision blurring a little. He blinked away the tears threatening to show themselves and approached the far side of Nathan’s bed.

Nathan’s eyes were open, but droopy. As Jack leaned over him, he blinked slowly and looked up at him. He smiled, his face free of the ventilator that had caused so much dread in Jack before. “Hey, sexy,” he managed to mumble.

“Hey.” Jack slipped his hands around one of Nathan’s as he smiled down at him. “You feelin’ okay, pal?”

“I feel  _ great,” _ Nathan slurred. “Breathing’s...hard.”

“You probably shouldn’t be talking, then,” Jack said, squeezing the hand in his. “You really gave me a scare. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Allie told me. Bentley?”

“Jo’s giving him the grand tour down in Security.”

Nathan seemed to relax a little more, his eyes drifting closed for a moment. “Good. Never did like him.”

They sat like that for a moment, neither saying anything, as Jack took in every inch of the nearly-sleeping man before him. Despite his condition, Nathan seemed somewhat annoyed by this.

“Jack.”

Jack smiled down at him. “Yeah?”

“Go home.”

The smile faltered. “What?”

Nathan’s words were tired. Forced. He was really fighting the drugs now. “I’m fine. Allie is here. Go home.”

“If you think I’m going to leave you here and go rest in my own bed, you don’t know me at all,” Jack said, squeezing his hand again. “I think  _ you _ should rest, and I’ll sit and watch how handsome you are when you sleep.”

Nathan huffed out a chuckle. “You creeper.”

“It’s not creepy!”

“It’s a little creepy.”

They laughed, but Nathan’s eyes drooped even lower. “I think I’m gonna take a nap,” he almost whispered.

“Okay. I’ll be here the whole time.”

“I know.”

There was a weak squeeze of Jack’s fingers, causing him to squeeze back. “I love you, Jack.”

This time, the tear didn’t blink itself away. “Love you, too, Nate.”

Nathan allowed his eyes to close the rest of the way, his hand releasing Jack’s fingers. His breathing was steady, the monitor’s beeping rhythmic and slow.

Allison put a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I told you he’ll be fine,” she said. “As if  _ an explosion _ could keep Nathan Stark down, right?”

Jack’s laugh was weak, but he knew she was right. He’s been through worse than a little inhalation and burns. He nodded and leaned back onto a stool next to Nathan’s head. He set a gentle hand on Nathan’s head, stroking his fingers into the thick hair beneath them. He thought he saw a twitch of a smile somewhere in Nathan’s beard as he continued, but he was probably just imagining things.

He stayed like that for some time, his gaze never leaving Nathan’s form, his hand always finding some way to rest on him. Allison eventually left, leaving him in Jack’s care, knowing full well he’d inform her if  _ anything _ seemed strange.

And he would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! I'm open to continuing this one if people are interested.


End file.
